


Wear Your Heart On Your Cheek

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impact Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: Fuck it. Get HIS ass.(Inspired by an anon's suggestion ♡. Reader can be either male or female.)If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Ace Trappola/You
Series: TWST hours~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Wear Your Heart On Your Cheek

Each spank pushes another tear from Ace’s rosy red eyes. He can’t even think about how he ended up this way, bent over your knees with his pants down like a naughty child. When you’d grabbed him by the cuff and dragged him to his room you were clearly ruffled but you hadn’t given him any clues as to why, even when he’d cried out asking. 

“Hah... come on...” He breathed out, his voice heavy. It was another lull in the near-relentless punishment, where you would gently rub up and down his spine underneath his shirt. The entire situation was so confusing that he didn’t question how comforted he felt from the action, even though you were the cause of his pain in the first place. “What’s the deal..?”

“The deal?” The harshness in your voice makes him want to bury his face back into his bedcovers. “Hmf, like you don’t know,”

“But I don’t!” He whines, daring to twist his head up to look at you. The movement is quickly interrupted by your free hand throwing his head back down, your fingers digging into his scalp to grip his hair. 

“Ow-owhhh...” He sobs into the fabric, his wish cruelly granted. 

Above him, he hears you sigh, “Maybe it’s more about the punishment than the reason, then, hmm...” Your grip loosens a little to rake your nails across his scalp like you’re petting a dog, “How about you don’t worry about that right now, okay? I’ll explain everything once we’re done. Just sit back and let me teach you~.” 

Ace doesn’t know what you’re talking about but if he can get out of this without you realizing how painfully his dick is pressing against his bunched underwear and pants, he’ll agree to anything.

Sniffling, he moves to nod until your fingers threaten to tighten their hold once more, “Y-yes. I’ll do that,” 

“See? Not that difficult, is it? Are you gonna speak out again?”

“No-AH!” Your hand slams back down on him, reigniting the burning pain that had just barely started to die out during the pause. 

This isn’t fair, it isn’t! Why do you hate him all of a sudden? _SLAP_! He hasn’t done anything different than usual! Has he? It’s not like- _SLAP_! It’s been so long, he’s sure. _SLAP_! Why does he feel himself getting harder? If you keep going, you’ll find out what kind of person he is- _SLAP_! He’s sorry! Sorry! _SLAP_! 

“I’m sorry!” He screams into the bed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I- I’m sorry! Please, stop! I’m sorry!”

Your hands grip his hair again and he cries out once more, ready for another spanking, only to squeak when you yank his head up. Manhandling him, you make him stand in front of you but keep his head lowered in an uncomfortable position in front of you. The heart on his face is ruined, smeared across his face with parts of it roughly wiped away by his tears. 

After a look, your hand comes up to his cheek. Ace regards you with trepidation; he flinches at your approach and his lips press into a line. But your intentions are gentle and your fingers dash away leftover tears with simple grace, a stark contrast to your other hand that is buried deep in his ginger hair to keep him in place. Ace swallows before deciding to risk it and relaxes slightly into your touch, inwardly desperate for any sign of relief or kindness after the brutal onslaught he’d endured. 

“Oh, Ace,” You sigh, tired but not disappointed, and hold your hand up in front of his face, “Look at how red you’ve made my hand. I’m gonna feel a little sting for the rest of the day now,” 

Ace looks like he’s going to say something- about how _he_ ’s going to be feeling more than a little sting for a while- but he thinks better of it and simply looks to the side. 

“Well, the worst of it is over now,” You flash him a smile and return your hand to caress his cheek, “You stay here while I go fetch some stuff to ease the stinging, okay? I’ll be extra quick so you won’t be waiting for too long. Or I can stay with you. I think you’ve earned a little reward for taking your punishment so well,” 

He feels your grip on his hair loosen as you speak. Finally, the punishment is over. Thoughts of why he warranted such a thing are long gone from his mind, now he’s just glad that he took it so well that you’re pleased with him. And you’re being so sweet now, maybe he should pay more attention to you so that you’re this nice to him all the time… it would be nice to feel your hand brushing his face more again, or to have you smile at him in this way, a way he’s never seen before. 

“Okay,” He smiles back dumbly, the only remnants of his submissive breakdown being the dried tears on his face. 

“Which one, Ace? Do you want me to go or stay?” You take your hand away. 

“Oh, uh… stay. Please?” He straightens up, rubbing his sore neck with his hand. It would be nice if- “Ah!”

The sudden press against his bulge sends his brain spinning and he almost stumbles back, thankfully steadied by your hand gripping his wrist. Ace looks down and groans when he sees you pressing your palm against him, knowing that you can feel the wet patch of his precum that had long soaked through. 

“So this is why you want me to stay so badly,” The purr in your voice does something terrible to him and he squirms as you splay your hand across his lower body, using only your thumb to rub up and down his covered length. It’s such a tease but it’s doing so much to him and he worries that his legs are just going to give way under him then and there. 

“Wuh-wait, wait,” His hands fumble to hold your own to try and halt it, “You can’t, I- I’ll-”

Your hand shifts and the atmosphere with it, _Ahh I’ve done it again_ , Ace thinks drearily when he looks over and sees you raising your eyebrow at him. “I can’t?” 

Thankfully the lesson has sunk in quickly, “Sorry, I just- if you touch me like that…”

His face has ‘please don’t make me say it’ painted all over it, so naturally- “Use your words, Ace. Seven knows you’ve never been the type to keep your tongue to yourself, so don’t think you can start now without me noticing,” For added emphasis you lean forward as if you’re about to press your lips against him, only to grab his ass with the hand he isn’t holding. Ace whimpers from the bait and switch, his eyes fluttering shut as if doing so will stop his cock from twitching from the rough treatment. 

“I’ll cum!” He admits with trembling hands clutching onto your one, “If you touch me there and hurt me at the same time I won’t last! It’s t-too much, too much, please!” 

“From the way you sound it’s as if you don’t want to cum! I didn’t think you’d be into _that_ as well,” 

Your nails dig into the sensitive skin and he can feel your hot breath through the fabric even if he can’t remember you moving closer to him, “Into… what…?” He gasps, his eyes staring up at nothing on the ceiling. 

“Don’t worry about it,” He feels you smile against him. 

_SLAP_!

Ace cries out at the sudden, blissful pain and his hips jump forward of their own accord to land right against your waiting tongue. Your wet saliva soaks through the salty fabric so he feels every inch you lick upwards while his legs shake from you dragging your nails across his cheeks and around the outside of his thigh. Even though his head is empty, his hand manages to find your shoulder to balance against it as he spurts cum into his uniform and underwear. 

“H-hahh… ah…” His tongue lies loose in his mouth. Beneath him he can feel you standing up and wrapping your arms around him and he’s sure he feels you press a kiss against his temple. Lazy hands jump to attention to grip your shirt when he feels his legs give way but once he feels his descent is controlled by you he loosens his grip, letting you lie him down on his bed. 

You might be asking him something but he can’t be sure and truthfully he doesn’t care, just happy to nuzzle into your chest and warm arms.


End file.
